A Thing Called Rain
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Oneshot. While searching for the Iblis Trigger, a chance rain storm gives Silver another reason why he has to save the future.


**Just a simple oneshot. I was thinking about Silver, and I was wondering about his reactions to all the things he missed because of Iblis attacking the world. Now, I haven't played the game, but I do know a bit about the ending (not much, though, so don't tell me), so I figured this takes place sometime during the game.**

**Silver, Blaze, Green Hill Zone, and all related stuffage is property of Sega.

* * *

**

Green Hill Zone, one of the most well-known zones in all of Mobius. This was where the famous Sonic the Hedgehog had started his adventures, or so they say. Sometimes there were tourists here, or people who came to relax at the beach, but not today. At the moment, clouds hung over the usually sunny place, preparing to give the land a much needed shower.

Down below, a lone hedgehog named Silver walked in the sand. He was white, with bright yellow eyes. He had two quills on his head that sloped down towards the ground, and five others stood up on his forehead in a star-shaped pattern. Faint turquoise lines were etched on his hands and bracelets, softly glowing. Golden eyes gazed at the surroundings, taking in everything in sight. Everything seemed so new and calm here.

"So this is what the planet was like…" Silver muttered. He was from the future, in a time where the planet was ridden by the god Iblis, and everything was torched in permanent fire and lava. There were no trees, no blue sky. It was a living hell.

However, there was hope. A hedgehog who called himself Mephiles had promised that Iblis would be destroyed if they went back in time and destroyed the "Iblis Trigger." The trigger was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Silver had, of course, agreed. If all it took to end the world's catastrophe was the death of one measly little person, how hard could it be?

Unfortunately, Silver had yet to find him. However, he had heard that this was one of Sonic's favorite spots, so he decided to try looking here. So far, no luck.

The young hedgehog felt something wet land on his head. He looked around, but there was no one in sight. Still looking around, another drop hit him on the head. And another, and another. Silver growled, he was under attack! Spying a nearby tree, he made a mad dash under in, avoiding the assault. The water droplets continued to fall, faster and faster. They were everywhere, like a barrage of bullets from the sky.

"So then," Silver thought, "why does everything look undamaged?" The only differences was the sand's coloring darken, and the ripples in the sea. No blast marks, no nothing. Then Silver thought for a moment, wasn't there a word for this?

"Oh…it's raining!" Silver's eyes widened, he had never seen rain before. Iblis had somehow stopped the storms from coming, so the only clouds were of smoke. But Silver had heard of rain, from Blaze.

"I heard there used to be a thing called rain," Blaze had told him once, a few years ago. "There used to be big, white, fluffy clouds in the sky. When the clouds turned dark and grey, they would release little drops of water to the ground, and everything would get wet. Then, when the rain stopped, the clouds suddenly disappeared."

"Why do you think they'd go away?" Silver had asked. Blaze had shaken her head, she didn't know.

"So this is rain…" Seeing as everything looked fine, the white hedgehog hesitantly walked out from under the tree. He was soaked almost instantly, but he didn't care. It felt so nice. He walked around a bit, letting it seep under his fur. Then, forgetting his worries, the white hedgehog broke out into a run, splashing a few puddles as he went. This was fun! Why weren't more people out here?

Then he heard a noise. It took a moment to realize it was from him. It took even longer to realize it was laughter. Not fake, sarcastic laughter, but real laughter.

"Wow, it's been so long since I laughed," Silver said, a little surprised at exactly how long it had been. Iblis had made the world so dark and sad, there was no laughter anymore. That was why he had to destroy Sonic, the Iblis Trigger, wasn't it? So the future could be happy once again, and there could actually be trees and clouds and rain.

A shiver passed through him, he was getting cold. Silver walked back under a tree, hugging himself tightly in order to warm up. Rain sure got chilly after a while! Shaking some of it off, he leaned against the tree trunk, staring out at the ocean. This world was so peaceful…if only it could have stayed like this. Then, something caught his eye.

A large arch hung in the sky, full of colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, all of them shone brightly. One of the ends seemed to rest in the middle of the ocean, even though it hadn't been there moments before. The other end seemed to rest near the hills that the Green Hill Zone was named after. The white hedgehog watched the colorful arch in awe. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Wasn't there a word for this too?

"I also heard of rainbows," The memory of Blaze said in his mind. "They were all the colors of the Sol Emeralds in the sky, and they stretched over everything. They sometimes appeared when it rained, but they always went away before the clouds left. Wouldn't that be a wonder to see Silver?" Her golden eyes had glimmered with delight, at the thought of something so beautiful in such a disastrous time.

"Oh Blaze," Silver muttered, "It is a wonder. I can't wait for you to see it…you'd love it." After a while, the rain gradually slowed, and the rainbow with it. Soon, the sun began to shine again on the beach. Silver stood up, stretching from his wait under the tree. This place was truly remarkable.

"Someday, after I defeat the Iblis Trigger, I'll take you here Blaze. I'll show you the rainbow, alright?" He nodded, making the promise to himself. Taking one last look at the ocean to make sure the rainbow really had disappeared, the hedgehog started to walk toward the hills again. No matter what, he would find Sonic, and save the future. And then, he would fulfill his promise.

* * *

**I hope I got Silver's character alright. Again, I haven't played the game, but I have heard/read a bit about his character, so I tried. I hope you all enjoyed this. I suppose you can kinda' view this as a SilverxBlaze (Silvaze) as well, but I see this as more of a friendship. Anyway, reviews are appreciated as well. X3 Have a nice day!**


End file.
